This project that shows that at least one target of increased AP-1 activity via oxidative stress may be up regulation of dmnt1. This work suggests that epigenetic changes induced by oxidative stress may result in a Multi-Modality Resistant Phenotype to specific systemic anti-cancer agents. Currently this project is determining if Bag-1 is one target of alter intracellular methylation resulting in up regulation of Bag-1. Initial inspection of the Bag-1 promoter identified a silencer in the 5' upstream region that also contains a possible Methylation CpG island. As such, we hypothesis that methylation inhibits a promoter negative regulatory element resulting in increased expression of a gene production that plays a cytoprotective role in resistance to specific anti-cancer agents.